1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for engineering the surface and near-surface regions of metallic substrates such that a ceramic or intermetallic-rich layer is produced by using a method we term as Assisted Combustion-Enhanced Synthesis (or henceforth ACES). Recognizing and stressing that the method described herein produces a surface modification with characteristics that are substantially different than any of the prior art, the method can be termed as a method of producing ACES-modified surfaces. In particular, the invention relates to a method for producing ACES-modified surfaces on a metallic substrate by applying a polymer carrier containing precursors for the combustion synthesis of ceramics or intermetallics, and induction heating the substrate to cause the precursors to react with each other and mix with the substrate to create a tightly bonded ceramic or intermetallic-containing surface modification zoneon the substrate.
2. The Prior Art
It has long been known to coat metallic parts with a ceramic coating to improve their wear resistance, corrosion resistance and performance. There are many different ways to coat the substrate, including plasma spray coating, physical vapor deposition, and diffusion coating.
However, all of these processes require that the coating material be prepared first and then applied to the substrate for adhesion to the substrate. In addition, the coatings often do not adhere well to the substrate, and develop cracks and spalling.